The Smileys
The Smileys are the last group of psychotic criminals in the controversial 2003 video game Manhunt. Biography The Smileys are the former inmates of Darkwoods Penitentiary, where James Earl Cash was imprisoned when he was finally caught and given his fake death sentence at the orders of Lionel Starkweather. At some point, all of The Smileys somehow escaped their cells and killed all of the guards, taking over the prison as their base of operations. It's likely that Starkweather was somehow able to assist them, though it's unknown if he did help them or not. One of the Smileys, Barry, was sent to Darkwoods for apparently beating his wife to death with a crowbar after allegedly nagging him nonstop. After Starkweather betrayed Cash by trying to have the Smileys kill him in several ambushes, Cash eventually escapes from the prison, even when Cerberus once again tries capturing him but fails due to Cash being ready for them this time. It's unknown if James Earl Cash killed all of them or not. If any survived, it's most likely that they would be arrested by Carcer City's new police force after Cash kills Starkweather. Personality Rivaling the Babyfaces of The Innocentz, The Smileys are the most insane hunters in Manhunt as well as the most violent, using melee weapons such as knives and meat cleavers as well as using firearms like revolvers and shotguns. The Smileys are absolutely merciless with their victims, shown with the former guards of Darkwoods. Many of them were tortured and mutilated before they were hanged around the prison as trophies. Fug, a member of The Smileys, is also a drug user shown by the tattoo/body paint on his chest "Drug slut". This could either mean Fug intensely loves doing drugs or he prostitutes himself for drugs. Fug also always speaks in the third person with quotes such as "Fug gonna f-ck you up" and "Who dat? Fug not playing this game." Fug occasionally encourages Cash to kill him, implying that Fug could be suicidal. Barry, another member of The Smileys, is an alcoholic and cheated on his wife multiple times despite having two daughters at home. After beating his wife to death with a crowbar for her constant "nagging", he was sent to Darkwoods and driven insane and started dressing up like her, pretending to be her. Barry almost always talks from her perspective from before and after he killed her, torn between believing she deserved it and deeply regretting his actions. It's unknown what happened to his daughters. Other notable members of this gang are "Witchetty Man" and "The Party Host". Witchetty Man is obsessed with his lost shoes and a horrific grub-like entity of the same name, perceiving Cash as one and incriminating him with stealing his shoes. The shoes obsession seems to stem from his childhood trauma and abuse inflicted by his mother. The Party Host seems to be a sophisticated and pompous one. He is almost completely delusional, believing to be hosting a grand party and perceives Cash as a drunk intruder ruining his party. However, he is definitely partially aware of what really is going on, judging by the quotes such as "It's my party and you'll DIE if I want you to". Fug and Party Host seem to be also aware of Lionel Starkweather's involvement in the sadistic game. Fug's "You think we should run away? But Mr. Starkweather say we must stay" and Party Host's "I am sorry, Mrs. Starkweather, our guest seems to have locked himself in a washroom" obviously indicate that fact. Appearance All of The Smileys wear bright yellow masks or face paint, dark clothing or women's clothing such as dresses or garters. The Smileys usually have one of two haircuts, buzz cuts and dyed Mohawks. Some Smileys are shirtless with the word "Kill" sprawled all over them. Rivals *James Earl Cash Gallery smiley3.jpg smiley2.jpg smiley1.jpg smiley stop me.jpg Smileys.jpg Smileys 2.jpg|Three Smiley including Fug (Left) Barry Manhunt.jpg|Barry firing his shotgun Smileys 3.jpg|Smiley head variants Manhunt Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow, the former leader of The Smileys Smiley Mask.jpg|Smiley mask in GTA 5 Trivia *The Smileys are a reference to The Loonies from GTA 2, who also wore yellow smiley face masks. *The Smileys are a clear reference to American serial killer Keith Jesperson, A.K.A. "The Smiley Face killer", as shown by Scarecrow's real last name being Jesperson. *One of The Smileys has a drawn pig face on their shirt, a possible reference to Piggsy. *Cash kills a total of 81 Smileys in the three missions they appear in, the most out of all the gangs in Manhunt. *Voice actors for The Smileys include: **Robert Stanton **Patrick McCartney **Robert Sedgwick **Glenn Fleshler **David Pittu **Tony F. DeVito **Jeremy Schwartz Navigation Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Gangs Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Addicts Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:GTA Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Dissociative Category:Psychotic Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mutilators Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Obsessed